Of Boredom and Snowballs
by XxInnocenceBeilschmidtxX
Summary: This is what happens when Draco gets bored.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately… **

**Anyway, this is a late Christmas fic. I wrote it for my friend and decided to publish it now… Read and review, please!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was bored. There were many things Draco hated in life, but being bored was definitely the thing he hated most. Besides Harry Potter, that is. Briefly, he debated whether he could get away with bothering Snape; deciding not to risk getting transfigured into a ferret (again); he flopped backwards onto his bed. Staring up at the green canopy of his bed, the Slytherin mentally reviewed his options. Though it was Christmas break,-Christmas Eve, in fact-he still had homework to do; he shook his head slightly and moved on. There was always Snape…but the Potions master had seemed particularly busy the last time Draco had been to see him-and there was most certainly no need to get on Snape's bad side. Besides, hadn't he just gone over that option? Rolling over, Draco realized that he still had not replied to his father's latest letter; he had barely even glanced at it before throwing it aside. Then again, there was rarely anything of importance in those letters.

Giving a dramatic sigh, Draco sat up, huffing in annoyance as he realized that there was no one around to hear his sigh. The blond stood up and grabbed his new black cloak; a present from his father. Putting it on, Draco checked his appearance in the mirror, running his hands quickly through his hair -no sense in _looking_ like he had nothing better to do than sit around and do his hair-before striding out of the room to find someone who would fully appreciate his woes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Quite frankly, the person Draco had chosen to complain to also happened to be the one he hated most. Yes, that's right, Draco had gone to Harry. The Gryffindor was sitting by himself in the Great Hall, reading. "Well? Come to explain why what happened in the library last week was all one big mistake?" Harry's voice brought Draco back to reality.

"Oh…um…actually, I…" Draco stuttered; truthfully, he'd forgotten all about what had happened in the library. _That's it, next time I'll just stay in the common room and write that letter to Father. _The blond thought.

"Apparently you really _do _like me. If just being in my presence makes you speechless, I wonder what would happen if I kissed you. Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to. Though the effect would probably be quite interesting…"

"Shut up, Potter! For your information, I do _not _have a crush on you. In fact, I think _you're _one with a crush on _me._" Draco defended himself swiftly.

"Hm, are you sure? Because I never accused you of having a crush on me." Harry raised his eyebrow, meeting Draco's glare coolly.

"You said I liked you. Which I don't. So I'll be leaving now." Draco began to back away from Harry, aware that he was blushing. _Oh, Merlin, how did I get myself into this mess? Maybe I _should _have gone and bothered Snape… _

"Hey, I didn't say you could leave!" Harry grabbed Draco's arm just as the Slytherin turned and tried to leave while his dignity was still intact.

"Let go of me!" The blond hissed, suddenly glad that it was Christmas break. _This way at least no one will see me with _him.

"You know, you really should stop ordering me around. Especially when you've got no chance of me following your orders." Harry replied, dragging Draco with him through the Hall.

"Where are we going?" The Slytherin asked, suddenly wary.

"Oh, you'll see," Came the Gryffindor's unsatisfactory reply. At last, just as Draco's arm was starting to get sore from Harry's rough grip, the black haired boy stopped. Shoving the Slytherin forward towards one of the high windows that lined the corridor, Harry yelled, "Now!" Draco had just enough time to see that the window was open before a load of snow hit him in the face.

"I'm going to kill you, Potter!" The blond shouted, wiping the snow furiously from his face.

"You'll have to catch me first." Harry yelled back before taking off running. And that was why Draco Malfoy spent the remainder of his afternoon chasing Harry through the castle before finally catching the other boy at the end of a fifth floor hallway.

"Got you." The blond smirked triumphantly, tightening his hold on the Gryffindor and making it impossible for the boy to escape. Harry made a slight movement and Draco tensed, ready for the boy to try to escape. _I'm always one step ahead. _Draco's smirk widened as he tensed even more, prepared for anything Harry could do.

…Or so he thought. Quite frankly, the Slytherin was fairly pleased-though extremely surprised-by Harry's sudden embrace, though the thought of kissing the Gryffindor might once have disgusted him. _Yes, _thought Draco, _I suppose it _is_ possible for me to be surprised by him. Though, really, I wonder if there was ever any doubt. You know, there's a chance-a very small one, of course- that maybe I do like him a bit more than I pretend…_

"Sorry," Harry gasped, breathless. "I forgot to mention that your reward for catching me would be a kiss. Actually…I thought it might discourage you."

"Hm…no, on the contrary, it would have made me run ever so much faster." Draco smirked again at the surprised expression on Harry's face. However, before the Gryffindor could reply, Draco silenced him with another kiss. _Yes, in fact, I have decided that I like him a great deal more than I pretend. Not that anyone besides the two of us will ever know…and who knows, I _might _just decide to erase Harry's memory tomorrow. _Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's waist. _Or maybe not..._

"Merry Christmas, Draco." Harry whispered. "By the way, the whole snow-throwing thing wasn't my idea. I just…sort of went along with it."

"And that's why it's a good thing that my Christmas present to you is letting you live through the holidays." Draco drew away from Harry, smirking again.

"…You didn't get me a Christmas present, did you?" Harry smiled.

"Well, considering the fact that we were enemies until about a minute ago when you kissed me; no, I didn't." Draco replied.

"That's okay. I was planning on giving you chocolate, but since you didn't get me anything; I think I'll let that snowball that hit you in the face be your present." Harry grinned.

"You are very lucky, indeed, that I didn't get you anything. Or maybe you're lucky that I like you so much." Draco teased.

"Hm…well, in that case…" Harry began backing up. Draco was puzzled for a moment; then, following the Gryffindor's gaze, he turned around…just in time to be hit in the face with another snowball, this one obviously magically enchanted, considering the fact that Draco was still inside. Spotting the Weasley twins ducking out of sight around the corner, Draco conjured another snowball and sent it flying their way. A second later, the Slytherin took off running, deciding as he did so that throwing snowballs inside was definitely _not_ the best idea. _At least I didn't _mean _to hit him…this time._

Unfortunately, Draco had the sinking feeling that the next letter he got from his father would be a Howler…asking him exactly why he'd hit Professor Snape in the face with a snowball.


End file.
